projectmetropolisfandomcom-20200215-history
Wentworth Metro
The Wentworth Metro (colloquially known as the Met) is a rapid transit system in Wentworth, Enderron, operated by Transport for Wentworth, the municipal government-owned transport authority. It serves all 12 municipal boroughs of the city. The system is the oldest, busiest and largest in Enderron, and among the oldest continuously-operating rapid transit systems in the world, opening in 1934 with full-scale construction extending back to 1927. Despite this, the modern system seen today only began to take its recognisable form as late as the mid-1980s. Construction of the Wentworth Metro was prompted by a study commissioned by the Wentworth municipal government in 1925 in order to find solutions to the increasing road congestion problem caused by the city's fast-growing economy. The first line opened in 1934 with the system being named the Wentworth Metropolitan Subway. The system underwent little expansion until the construction of the second and third lines in the 1950s. During the 1960s and 1970s the system fell into a dilapidated state as a result of a lack of funding and poor bureaucratic decision-making, and ridership dropped significantly. Following a massive reconstruction and modernisation plan under the management of the new Transport for Wentworth authority in the 1970s, the system was rebranded to its current name (in 1979). The network has seen substantial growth since the early 1990s, especially in the years leading up to Expo 96 and also in the 2010s to cope with the metropolitan region's rapid population increase. The network still cannot adequately meet the city's mass transit needs, especially in the Eastern Coast region, where fewer than 10 percent of the network's stations are located. The metro system has a very high daily and annual ridership, rivalling that of mega cities around the world while serving a city with a population of just over 5 million. More than 2.9 million trips are made on an average weekday. The Wentworth Metro is one of the most profitable metro systems in the world, with a farebox recovery ratio of 106%. Since 1998, the Oasis contactless smart card fare-payment technology has streamlined commuting and fares in the network by integrating the metro with other forms of public transport in the city. History The Wentworth municipal government first flagged the need for an underground rapid transit system in the city in the 1920s, largely due to rapidly increasing congestion on the city's roads (mostly built in the previous century), and the then-radical stance of the government predicting the rise of public transportation. The Wentworth Metro's planning and construction thus predates many rapid transit networks worldwide by multiple decades. Following disagreements over the alignment of the first line and a lack of funding, construction, which began in August 1927, was halted completely by 1929, with approximately one kilometre of cut-and-cover tunnelling completed with one station constructed. Construction recommenced in 1932 and steadily increased in work rate with an estimated completion date of late 1934. The Rawson Line opened on 26 October 1934, with seven stations. This initial section of track formed the entire network for 14 years, before the opening of University station (coinciding with the establishment of the University of Wentworth) in 1948. Frequent disagreements occurred over the alignments of new lines and extensions, with the second line, the Swan Line, opening in 1955, nearly 21 years after the Rawson Line was finished. However, the first stage of the loop Circle Line (operating in a C-shape) was constructed with minimal disruption and disagreement, successfully opening on schedule in 1959. The metro met a major funding obstacle soon after with the Enderronian economy suffering from a heavy downturn over the next few years. By the end of the 1960s, it was observed that the metro system was quite out of date. The atmosphere of the stations was uninviting, difficult to navigate, and with few passenger amenities on the platforms. Trains were infrequent, sporadic and frequently suffered from breakdowns and delays. The trains themselves were dilapidated and dim, and were covered with graffiti and litter. The rolling stock had not received any upgrades save for the Goninan stock in 1957 and minor refurbishments to the 1934 Comeng 1 and 1948 Comeng 2 stock in the early 1960s. A massive reconstruction, modernisation and expansion plan was laid out in 1971, once the economy had slowly recovered. Phase 1 of the recovery plan involved renovating the entire network and rolling stock, with new branding and signage. This involved ordering new Comeng 3 trains. Phase 2 involved the extension of existing lines and opening new ones in under-serviced regions. In 1973, the remainder of the Circle Line was finally opened, completing the loop, followed by the first stage of the Hounslow Line in 1975. Network ]] There are currently 7 lines in operation, with lines and services being denoted numerically as well as by official names and characteristic colours, which are used as a visual aid for better distinction on station signage and on the exterior of trains, in the form of a coloured block or belt. Most tracks in the Wentworth Metro system are served by a single service; thus "Line X" usually refers both to the physical line and its service. }}| } | 1''' }} | | width="18%"|Caldecott (Illawarra) | width="18%"|Parliament (Fernleigh) | 1934 | 2003 | 16 | 3.5 |- | }| } | '''2 }} | | Harbourfront (Bayswater) | Kelowna South (Jing'an) | 1955 | 1983 | 10 | 5.0 |- | }| } | 3''' }} | | colspan="2"|Loop line; late-night services terminate at Chalmers Street (Newhaven) | 1959 | 1990 | 16 | 3.6 |- | }| } | '''4 }} | | Ventura Beach (Newhaven) | Bexley Airport T3 (Hounslow) | 1975 | | 13 | |- | }| } | 5''' }} | | Woodlands (Amsterdam) | Bennelong (Kingston) | 1987 | | 11 | |- | }| } | '''6 }} | | Kensington (Jing'an) | Expo East (Southwark) | 1990 | | 14 | |- | }| } | 8''' }} | | Pariwana (Crecimento) | Parliament (Fernleigh) | 2001 | | 8 | |- | }| } | '''Airport }} | Operates as a heavy rail express line with different fare system, rollingstock and timetable. | Shinjuku (Wentworth) | Bexley Airport T3 (Hounslow) | 1997 | – | 3 | |- ! colspan="8"|Under construction |- | }| } | 7''' }} | | TBA (TBA) | TBA (TBA) | 1992 | | | |- | }| } | '''9 }} | | TBA (TBA) | TBA (TBA) | 1996 | | | |- | }| } | 10 }} | | TBA (TBA) | TBA (TBA) | 2009 | | | |- | }| } | 11 }} | | TBA (TBA) | TBA (TBA) | 2015 | | | |- | }| } | 12 }} | | TBA (TBA) | TBA (TBA) | 2017 | | | |} Rolling stock There are currently five types of electric multiple unit rolling stock operating on the network. All run on the standard gauge. Historically, Wentworth Metro rolling stock has been manufactured by four corporations: Commonwealth Engineering, A Goninan & Co, Siemens AG and Kawasaki Heavy Industries. Rolling stock is categorised into "stocks" (i.e. by manufacturer). Each type is also designated a numerical name based on its generation (e.g. the third iteration of train built by Kawasaki is designated Kawasaki 3). Former rolling stock Ticketing Since 1998, Wentworth Metro has used the Oasis contactless smartcard ticket system, replacing an old system of magnetic strip (Wentworth Metcard) and paper tickets. There are five different types of reusable Oasis cards, denoted by unique colours: Adult (blue), Child (purple), Pensioner (gold), Concession (black) and School (silver). Fares The Oasis card uses a distance-based fare system. Note: *'Other' refers to Child, Pensioner and Concession cards. *Students with a valid School Oasis card and a proof of ID can use the Wentworth Metro network free of charge during school days between 6am and 9pm. *A $2.00 cap applies to all tickets (except single trip) on Sundays, and for pensioner cards any day of the week. As a distance based system, Oasis card users are required to tap on and tap off on all modes to ensure the correct fare is charged. If a user does not correctly tap off after tapping on, a default fare will be charged, which is equal to the maximum fare on that mode of travel. However, a lower default fare applies if it is not possible to reach the maximum fare on the route for which the tap on took place. On Sundays, the default fare is $2.50. The default fare will be charged after a time-out period of five hours from initial tap on or if the user changes modes or taps on at a gated station. Infrastructure Gauge Standard gauge is used throughout the network, allowing new train equipment to be transported from overseas. Operating speed The maximum operating speed varies between lines and on different tracks; the highest operating speed is 100 km/h on the eastern section of the Hounslow Line. The average operating speed for trains in the city centre is approximately 40 km/h. Operating hours Services normally operate from 4:00am to 1:00am, with the remaining three hours every early morning used for trackwork and maintenance. Most metro services operate on 'turn-up-and-go' schedules with higher headways during peak hours. On special event days and public holidays the timetables are changed to enable most lines to run for 24-hour periods. Stations Facilities and services Except for short at-grade sections such as at Harbourfront, the entirety of the Wentworth Metro is elevated or underground. Mobile phone, 3G and 4G service are available in most parts of the network; free Wi-Fi coverage is also available in the inner city sections. Every station is equipped with ticketing machines and LED or plasma displays that show train service information and announcements. Most stations are equipped with restrooms and public telephones; some restrooms are located at street level. Some stations, especially the major ones, have additional amenities and services, such as retail shops and kiosks, supermarkets, convenience stores, automatic teller machines, and self-service automated kiosks for a variety of services. Accessibility As of 2018, approximately 60 percent of Wentworth Metro stations have official 'Easy Access' status, which refers to step-free access from street to platform. Accessibility for disabled people was not considered when the system was originally built in the 1930s, and efforts to include accessibility in station designs have been made only since the 1980s. While since 2009 it has been mandatory for new stations and lines to incorporate Easy Access infrastructure, retrofitting existing stations has proved to be a difficult and costly challenge that will take place over multiple decades. Platform screen doors Almost all stations, except most of the elevated sections and sections of the Rawson Line's southern end, have platform screen doors (PSDs) with sliding acrylic glass at the platform edge. These screens have been retrofitted on existing lines, starting with the Rawson and Swan lines whose core stations had doors by the mid-1990s. On most of the elevated sections, the platform has half-height sliding safety doors called automatic platform gates. Ventilation and cooling All new underground stations are equipped with built-in air conditioning and ventilation systems as required by law since 1996. Older stations are currently being retrofitted to improve ventilation. Most elevated and open cut stations lack air conditioning due to the open air nature of their platforms, although some have ceiling fans instead. References